Being With You
by ily-lautner
Summary: This,is a different kind of fanfic.It's actually about the actors that play the Twilight characters,and a girl that gets the part of Leah.How she falls for T-Lautner,her new found friends and how fame and change you life. Give it a shot! Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

_Alright Hi Readers, _

_Now this is a really weird Fanfiction. _

_It's actually about the actors that play the people in Twilight. _

_It's more based on the Shooting of New Moon in Vancouver. _

_I know it seems unrealistic, but it's from the P.O.V a a fan girl who tries out for the part of Leah and gets it. She falls for T-Lautner and find new friends. How will she cope with the fame?_

Chapter 1: Audition

Oh my god, my feet hurt. But that all faded when I walked into the room. Because HE was sitting there.

Taylor Lautner.

Along with the casting director and Chris Weitz and the other Actors from my favourite book and movie, Twilight.

I had been standing around, waiting in the street for four days, sleeping on the cement with my friend Maya.

"What's you're name darling?" The casting director said. I was staring at Taylor, who's eyes were appraising me.

"My name's Serena Van, I'm auditioning for Leah" I smiled sweetly, pulling my long light brown hair around to my shoulder, twisting it nervously. I looked down the table.

Rob Pattinson

Kristen Stewart.

Peter Facinelli

Elizabeth Reaser

Ashley Greene

Kellan Lutz

Jackson Rathbone

Nikki Reed

Edi Gathegi

Rachelle Lefevre.

I almost started hyperventilating.

"Okay can you grab the piece of paper?" Chris Weitz was writing something down.

I spotted it the ground and grabbed it.

"Read it for us please."

I skimmed it quickly. I had a photographic memory, plus Maya had gone in before me so I already had it memorized.

I put the script down and all their eyes widened. I smiled slightly and read Leah's monologue from Breaking Dawn. I spoke clearly, using my hands like my acting coach, Gabrielle,had taught me. They're eyes widened as I continued, never missing a word, moving around more confidently.

I finished by saying the last couple words, looking down at my feet, looking upset.

Then I glanced up to see them all smiling except for the casting director.

I blushed hard core and walked forward towards the desk.

"Where do you live Serena?" Chris smiled hugely at me.

"Um, just two and half hours past here in a town called Pemberton" I bit my lip.

"So it would be easy to find accommodation?" Rob smiled at me and I blushed, his English accent was so cute.

"Yes, My father owns a condo here, just in downtown" I blushed again at all their amazed stares.

"Well Miss Van. We'll be in touch" The casting director had a sour look on her face. I looked at Taylor once more and confidently walked out.

I stopped and closed the door, but then slumped down and pressed my ear against it, hearing them talk. They were only a few feet away.

"She was.. great!" I think Kellan said

"Yeah, she was pretty phenomenal" I heard Jackson's southern accent.

They all agreed.

"Missy, what do you think?" I heard Chris ask the casting director.

"Well for one thing, she's not native, nor does she have brown eyes, her hairs too long, and she's too young." She snapped "And she wasn't that good. Plus we already gave the role to Emma."

"What are you talking about!?" I heard Taylor scoff "Serena was great! It's called contact,s wigs and make up. Nikki's not white and none of them have Gold eyes!" He sounded kind of.. angry...? " And Emma! You're daughter. You're the one that decided that. Not us. The only reason we're here is to help pick the actors and actresses we're working along side with. It's our decision and if you think we're working with your snobby little daughter you're wrong!" I heard his chair clatter to the ground and I jumped up, sliding into one of the empty chairs, it was really late, there was no light outside and I didn't know what time it was. I looked down and picked at my nails. The door banged open and then shut. I peeked up at him from under my thick bangs, I had recently gotten my hair cut and died from it's natural auburn blond and cut my hair like Demi Lovato, I loved her music. He was sitting down, his ear against the door, just like I had been a few seconds ago. I shivered with excitement.

I cleared my throat getting his attention. I hung my head shyly as I heard him get up and walk over.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, have you auditioned yet?" I lifted my head, but kept picking my nails, scared to look up.

"Oh! Serena, right?" He smiled, pulling me up, over to the door "Listen." I smiled at the way my hand fit in his. And how he hadn't let go yet. But I pulled away, remember Nick, my boyfriend. But I pressed my ear against it anyways.

They were arguing over..me?!

"She was superb!" Someone yelled, probably Peter by the sound of it, "And Taylor obviously wants to work with her. And all the wolf pack would be thrilled it's someone closer to his age them 14. Come on Missy, really?!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll think about it. But you all know she's going to get the part, just don't tell Taylor."

I jumped up, slapping my hands against my mouth to keep from screaming.

Taylor picked me up and spun me around and I laughed quietly. It started to get awkward, so he slowly let me go, sliding me down, terribly slow until I was face to face with him  
He was only a year younger then me and I was a few inches shorter then him. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and he stared back into mine. It was like everything I'd ever wanted came true today. I was just waiting to wake up from this perfect dream.

"Look, how about I give you my number" He pulled away, wiping out his iphone and I pulled out my new iphone. My older step sister "accidentally" ran over my iphone last month. So I worked for my step dad at the gold course and got enough tips from perverts to get a new one, driving Ashlen, my step sister mad. We exchanged numbers so we could "get together, so we can be more comfortable when we start shooting" as Taylor says. As I was walking out, wishing it would be more then just that, I kicked myself thinking about Nick again. I hailed a taxi and told it to go to Yale Town, where I was staying. I had called my mom before I'd gone in to tell her I'd be back an a short while and she had wished me luck. Apparently it worked. I sighed to myself day dreaming in the taxi about calling Taylor this week when I got home. Back to Pemberton.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I walked in. My mom was die hard Twi-Mom as they call her. Just as much in love with it as me.

"Sweetie!" She gasped probably reading my face like a book. Lovestruck. "You met him didn't you" She pulled me to sit down next to her on the couch. "What was he like?!" She sighed. My mom was only 34, so we was in love with the Twi-Guys just like me.

"Oh mom, he was soo much better in person. His eyes. Oh and his arms and how soft his hands werer. Oh mom.." I trailed off.

Mom laughed "Well I'm going to bed, just don't make to much noise"She grinned and shut the door to her room.

I grabbed an apple and then turned off the TV in the living room, changing into my Joe Boxer PJ's and opening my Macbook, turning on some quiet music. I picked up my hairbrush and started dancing around the room. Jumping on the bed, mouthing the words to the cheesy love sick music. The entire east side of the condominium was glass, so I performed to all of Vancouver. Then my phone buzzed.

_What level are you on?_ It read. I checked the contact quickly shivering at his name.

21st I replied quickly and went back to dancing. The city was really beautiful at night, the lights all glittering and stuff.

_I like your dance moves._ another text came threw and I gasped looking out the window. Sure enough, there he was. Looking up at MY window.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just going to say that the Eclipse open auditions closed yesterday for Leah and Seth. _

_All you had to do was download this script and then video tape yourself saying the lines. *blushes*_

_I actually did it, even though I'm probably too young to play a 19 year old. Hahaha_

_oh yeah and just if anybody asks Taylor isn't dating Selena in this story. _

_JUST yet. Haha _

_:)_

Chapter 1: Midnight Stroll

My phone buzzed again.

_Come down. _I almost screamed. How many times was that going to happen today...

I pulled on some ripped white skinny jeans, a bra, and a loose navy blue dressy tank top I'd made with knots onto the shoulders and braided silver fabric for straps. I slipped on my black converse and a grey TNA sweater and grabbed my wallet and cell phone . I crept to my mom's door and sure enough she was snoring. My mom was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't care if I were to sneak out to see TAYLOR fucking LAUTNER! I grabbed my key and ran out into the hall, skidding to a stop at the elevator, pressing the button about a million times. I took deep breathes trying to calm down. The elevator made a dinging sound and the doors opened. I saw him standing outside. I did a little jump dance thing and then straightened myself out, I pulled my hair into a messy low side bun and walked out the elevator.

"Hey" I said quietly, zipping up my sweater.

He turned smiling at me.

"I honestly do like you dance moves you know" He laughed and I blushed, thank god it was dark out.

"I've been taking lessons since I was four and I'm in gymnastics" I blushed harder.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He gestured for me to walk with him, holding his arms out. I looped my arms around his, smiling up at him. So he was old fashioned then. We just walked around the park,just talking and laughing. He asked me a lot of questions about myself. What did I want to be when I got older. I said I wanted to be a writer and an actress. But I was interested in script writing and directing and my singing career. I sang and played guitar in a coffee shop three times a week in Pemberton as well as a teen music hour on the local radio station. He seemed impressed with that saying he wants to hear my play sometime. We walked down the street and got ice cream from the gelato parlor, we sat outside and watched the stars while eating.

"What time is it?" I said while throwing out my cup.

"About 2:30 in the morning" He laughed checking his watch.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed then laughed and ran away from him. There were a few stray party goers on the street, but it was pretty deserted. He ran after me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop.

"You're fast" He grinned "But not fast enough"

"Sorry Prince Charming, I'm going to have to pull a Cinderella and get going" I started to walk away.

"Wait, Serena, just.. watch the sunrise with me." I turned to see his hands in his pockets, his head down, digging in the grass with is toe "Please?" He said quietly.

"Okay, fine but I have to get back at 4:00 at least" I looked at the east sky. The sun was just peeking over the hills. We walked down to the Sea Wall and climbed over to sit on the beach. He asked me what kind of music I listened to.

"Stuff that nobody else listens to, I don't like listening to overplayed music" I simply stated.

"Like who?"

I pulled out my iphone and played some music.

NeverShoutNever!

The Rocket Summer

Ingrid Michaelson

Jamestown Story

Daphne Loves Derby.

Amos Lee

He seemed inpressed but then my ring tone was the Jonas Brothers S.O.S so I had to admit to liking them. A lot. He just laughed.

The sky turned pink and we kept talking, it was easy to talk to him, not awkward, or boring or anything. The sun made the ocean glitter and when it finally rose all the way, no longer hidden stood, brushing the sand off my jeans. He walked me back to the condo.

"Sorry I'm pulling a Cinderella" We laughed and then he kissed me hand and I went back to the room.

I changed into my PJ's utterly exhausted.

My phone buzzed and I opened the text.

_Thank you_ was all it read.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah. _

_Lautnerosis. _

_What a devastating syndrome._

_:P_

Chapter 3: Present

I slept until 12:00 and then my Mom dragged me up and out of bed into the car where I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I was still tired. I dragged my butt into my room, with my bags and fell into my bed.

When I woke up again all I knew was I was starving. I stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing milk and cookies, jugging the milk and then stuffing the cookies in my mouth. I grabbed an apple and banana and the tub of vanilla ice cream and quickly went back to my room.

I opened my laptop and checked my facebook.

Two new messages and a whole ton of friend requests. Huh. Maybe it was that party I went to before I left to the city.

I opened the messages.

One was from my friend Anna.

_Hey Reeena! _

_How was Van! _

_How was Eclipse! _

_HOW WAS TAYLOR! _

_Omg. Call me okay_

_-Anna Banana_

I replied quickly.

_Hey! _

_Vancouver was amazing._

_Eclipse was amazing! _

_And Taylor.. sigh.. Taylor was even better in person. _

_-R3NA_

The second was from Sonya my other friend

_Hey Rainy. _

_How was the audition?_

_Am I friends with a movie star yet?_

_Oh yeah and don't forget. _

_It's Anna's birthday on thursday. _

_It's a surprise and everything. _

_Well you already know_

_-Sunny_

I didn't reply to that one just yet.

I clicked on the friend requests.

They were a bunch of people I'd met at the audition.

But the last one made my heart jump.

"T-Lautner Priv" It said. I giggled and accepted then shut down my computer. Laying in my bed, munching on my apple while scooping ice cream in my mouth.

I hadn't gotten Anna a very good present, but now come to think of it.

I knew the perfect one.

_Ohhh. Sorry its so short:(_

_What's the gift going to be. _

_Hmmm. _

_REViEW! _

_GreEN BUTToN! _

_REViEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. _

_So today I went to the doctor because I had been unresponsive to everyone._

_Just staring into space. _

_I had a lot of tests done. _

_And a CT scan. _

_And what they found was crucial. _

_I'm at the third stage of... _

_LAUTNEROSIS_

_[dun dun _DUHHHHN!]

_(alright.. this is obviously a joke.. a very bad one at that.. * humph* )_

Chapter 4: Before the Ball

I woke up at 7 and had a long bath.

I washed my hair and shaved my legs and just .. soaked.

I got out at least an hour and a half later, dried off and got dressed.

I chose a casual pair of red denim short shorts and a white loose v-neck t-shirt. I let my hair air dry so it would be wavy. I pulled on a grey cardigan and picked up my cell phone.

I dialed Sonya's number and told her my plan, she just about freaked.

Tonight it was Anna's sweet sixteen, we were having a huge party here at the old Kilns Mansion, which was an abandoned old mansion that nobody lived in, so everyone had the biggest parties there, the theme was masquerade ball and we had a bunch of our guy friends playing as our band, but I just thought of the best thing.

I dialed Taylor's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He was probably asleep

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Oh, Serena, no don't worry, you didn't" He perked up.

"Listen, I need a favor.."

.........

I hung up the phone and jumped for joy. Tonight was going to be the best.

I had to get to Sonya's, we were all meeting there at 11.

I ran out the door, grabbing my purse and an apple and jumped on my bike. Sonya's was only a 15 run from my house, but it only took 8 on my bike.

I skidded into the driveway and dropped my bike by the door, running inside.

"Hello!" I yelled and I heard all the girls screech and trip over each other running to the stairs.

"RENA!" They all screamed, almost falling down the huge marble staircase.

"Woah!" I said watching at Maya almost fell down the 43 steps. I climbed up and hugged them all and they pulled me into Sonya's gigantic room.

"Oh. . How was it!"Jackie screamed and I held up my phone displaying my background, a picture I had taken of Taylor and I with the sun rising in the background. His arm was around me and my face was squished into his shoulder and we were both looking at each other smiling. It was an amazing photo.

"AWE!" They all screamed

"Wait, you watch the SUN RISE with TAYLOR LAUTNER!" Tienna screeched, grabbing my phone flicking threw all my photo's of us.

"Yeah, he came to the condo and was waiting outside for me"I laughed when their jaws dropped.

"What can I say.." I held out my arms and then grinned. I plopped down on Sonya's king sized bed and had a giggle fit with the rest of them. We did facials, manicures and pedicures and watched movies and junked out for most of the day. When it came time, we all slipped our dresses on. Mine was a cream dress, with beading and sparkles tight along the boob line, then loose and wavy to just above the knee.

**( A/N .)**

I refused to wear high heels like the rest of them, knowing I'd make a fool of myself, so I wore Maya's red and white flats. Rio, Sonya's older sister who was a professional hair and make up artist. She curled my hair in loose graceful twists and pulled the top layer back and teased it forward. She pulled my bangs back and teased them forward also, then she curled the rest of my hair, leaving it hanging around my shoulders. She lined my eyes were light brown eye liner and gave me "not-to-drag-queen-ish-looking-eyelashes." She put on gold eyeshadow and pink blush and threw sparkles on my the bare skin. She did everyone else's make up and hair and finally we all put on our masks. Mine was a simple shimmery grey mask that tied with two long black silk straps.**(.com/images/GlobalPhoto/Articles/5009803/191428-main_)**

Rio took a photo of all of us standing on top of the twirling staircase. We all climbed into the limo and were on our way to the mansion. The only person that knew about the surprise was Sonya, and hopefully she could keep a secret.

_Today is actually my amazing friend Aleea's birthday, so this is for her._

_Happy Birthday ALEEA!_

_(she's not sixteen though. haha)_


	5. Chapter 5

_IDONOTOWNTWiLiGHT!_

Chapter 5: Masquerade

We arrived at the mansion and Anna's mom, who was an extremely rich, extremely popular designer had decorated the whole place, really taking it to the next level.

The twisting staircase that lead to the three levels of the house, and the attic was completely re-finished. The railing a sparkling light gold, Anna's Mother, Micheline had covered the stairs with a long chocolate brown carpet. The hallway into the ballroom had a red carpet and there were photographers coming to take pictures of everyone. The walls were covered with sheer shimmering different coloured lace and billows of colourful silk hung from the roof to the ground. We walked into the ballroom and it was done even more extravagantly. The walls had the same sheer lace was the only colours were black and dark red. They covered the windows where light was still peeking over the mountains. The floor was laid with fake removable tile and there were long dark couches along the walls. There was still a half an hour till the party started but we wanted to get here early so we could check the place out. Anna wasn't arriving until the party started because she had been here the past three weeks with her mom. We wandered into the kitchen and there stood two humongous cakes. Well one wasn't really a cake, it had three layers, but it wasn't cake. It was every flavour of cupcakes you could think of, daintily stacked on top of each other, with different coloured icing, there were small fake EDIBLE flowers filled the gaps between the cakes. The second cake was three layers also, all different colours and patterns: blue and yellow stripes, red and orange diamonds, blue and robin egg blue triangles. The different were slanted and looked like they were going to slide off each other, there were white pearls of icing all the cake and little white lights sprung out around the top of the cake and more edible flowers on top of the cake.

**(A/N yumm ****.**** )**

It was so Anna. I sighed, I couldn't wait to see her tonight. She was going to freak. We girls returned to the walked into the dining hall where a band was warming up in the corner and there were dim lights and tables and chairs where everyone to eat. At the top of the room was a long table where Royalty was sitting, as in just us girls. Everyone was having dinner and then partying afterwards. We returned to the ballroom, where the DJ was now setting up. Micheline strutted into the room, barking into her Blackberry Storm.

"Hey! Mrs. D!" I called waving her over, the other girls had gone to talk over to the DJ asking about music.

"Oh, Serena, darling, how are you. You look beautiful. Just beautiful!" She spun me around and nodded her head on satisfaction. "And place call me Misha" She smiled.

"How's Anna?" I grinned as she pulled me to sit down on a plush couch.

"Annalynn, is great, she's at a salon in Whistler, getting her hair and make done then but she's been at the Spa all day, she will be getting here soon though. Her dress is fabulous, I found it in France when I was there in March, I knew it was perfect. Just perfect." I heard this a lot.. None of us had seen the dress Anna had refused. But I had trust in Micheline. Her cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes getting up and walking away

"What is it now?!" I heard her snap into the cell phone.

I turned on my iPhone and found three new messages

Hey Sexy!

I can't wait to see you tonight you're going to look so fucking hot!

Maybe we'll find a room alone tonight ;)

See you tonight hottness

-Nick

Nick was my boyfriend. I had broken up with him last week but then he got all .. I don't know charming and sweet. I heard a lot of gossip saying he was using me for my body and the sex and stuff and no doubt he'd be trashed when he got here and then get even more trashed. None of the girls approved of him.

I opened the second text

S!

How are you?!

I'm at the spaa dahhling!

Ooh I'm so excited for tonight!

I miss you!

See you in four hours and 12 minutes!

-Banana

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

_Hey! _

_I'm great. _

_I'm soo jealous, you don't even know! _

_See you tonight!_

_-Rena Beana_

The third text made my heart squeeze and my fingers tingle

**Serena. **

**Everything is set for tonight. **

**We'll be there at 9.**

**Do we have to wear masks?**

**We'll meet in the foyer, I'm sure you'll recognize us. **

**See you soon**

**Taylor**

I giggled and texted back

_Hey, _

_Yes you have to wear the masks. _

_9 is great. _

_And I'm sure I will. _

_Hah._

_See you tonight _

_-S_

I put my phone in my purse and the girls waltzed over to me, pulling me up from the couch.

We were supposed to greet guests at the door, checking them off the list.

There were people waiting at the large double doors when we opened them.

I asked for their invitations throwing them in a large wicker basket while Sonya checked and counted them off.

Everyone was elaborately dressed and only a few people didn't have masks, whom we gave extras to, black and normal.  
I saw a large group of guys coming up to the door, stumbling and laughing boisterously.

Lucas, Jacob, Nola, Lyon, Ian, Quinn, Tim, and Nick burst threw the door. Jacob, Nolan and Ian still sober, hauling them along.

"S.. Se.. RENA!" Nick yelled staggering over to me, throwing his arms around my neck "G-Guys. Guys. GUYS! Loo.. Look at my Smexyyy girl. You." He paused pointing his finger at me "And me." He shoved his finger at his chest "We'll going to fuck tonight" His lips crashed onto mine. I shoved him off, his lips tasted like vodka, burning my throat.

"Get off me! You're drunk as fuck"

"Hey.. Hey. Do.. Don't beea Bitch." He grinned his hands roughly shoved onto my breasts .

"NICK!" I slapped him, he staggered back when Quinn caught him.

"Nick, you're disgusting, I don't want to be anywhere near you tonight. So leave me alone! It's over! " I turned away shaking my head and checked them off the list, knowing the probably didn't remember the invitations.

Soon after, everyone was here and it was 7:45 or so, and I saw a yellow Porsche pull up. I ran outside and gasped as Anna stepped out with Zac, her boyfriend. Her dress was long, floor length and soft yellow, it hugged her stomach and waist and there was a criss crossing ribbon around her stomach. It hit her chest and was still tight but there was white lace over top. From her hips down it poofy and had the white lace loosely covering the yellow silk, she wore her white Gucci stilettos and a small gold crown on her head. The bottom layer of her hair was curled away from her face and hung around her shoulders and the rest in a tight bun on the back of her head, her new side bangs hung free. She hugged her black shall around her shoulders and clasped Zac's hand and then caught sight of me, standing there gawking. Micheline was right. The dress was perfect. Her mask was in her hands and her face light up when she saw me. She ran over to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Anna!You.. You have bangs!" I yelled hugging her tightly, now that she was up close I could see her makeup. Her face and chest was shimmering gold her cheeks were dusted with light pink, from her brown bone to her prominent cheek bones. Her eye lids were a dark brown and lined with brown eye liner and her lower eyelashes had light blue eyeshadow under then, accenting her huge dark blue eyes. "I know!" She laughed smiling at me, her lips a light nude colour. She basically glowed."Can you do my mask up for me". Her mask was light blue with white lace around the edges, there were black sparkles on top of them and a small yellow bow in the top right corner. I tied the white silk ribbons beneath her bun and then let her and Zac go around to the other door to where they were entering. I rushed into the house, almost tripping I sat down in my plushy white chair and grinned

"She looks beautiful" I said to all of them. Then the que for the band to switch from the rock song they were playing to a soft light tune made everyone quiet down. Anna and Zac came through a shower of glitter and smoke making everyone ooh and ahh. Everyone clapped and yelled, a couple guys got up and pounded Zac on the back, his black suit and white bow tie and white simple mask made him look classy and sophisticated. He sat down next to Anna in the middle of the of the table.

Everyone was ate and then made there way into the ballroom where the DJ was blasting bass thumping music. 8:50 rolled around and I politely excused myself from dancing with Nolan. I walked out side,the sun had set behind the mountains and the stars were twinkling on the black night canvas. I sat down and sighed, gazing at the moon. Tonight was going great.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from close by, I screamed and jumped up, clutching my chest, which was hammering.

"Jesus Kellan, no need to give her a heart attack." I heard Jackson laugh, they emerged from the bushed in smooth black suits.

"Woah, hi!" I said nervously shaking hands with them."Where's everyone else?" I asked examining their masks. Jackson wore a light green mask with black stripes and Kellan, was wearing a grey one.

"They're coming, we wanted to get here early" Kellan rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Jackson just grinned. Then I heard the familiar sound of tires on gravel and looked and saw a long stretch limo entering the driveway. Taylor, Rob, Nikki and Ashley climbed out. Ashley had on a dark purple dress with small white polka dots and a plain white mask., It had halter straps and stopped at her knee and she was wearing white stilettos. Nikki wore tight red tube dress and a black mask with silver along the top. Rob was wearing a white dress shirt and shrugging on a dark green silk jacket with black pants. Taylor had a black tux and converse on which I found cute. They both had grey and white masks.

"Hey! Thank you so much for coming!" I waved them inside, they were very impressed.

"Um, Rob, we're cutting the cake a ten, so don't get too drunk" I grinned and we all walked into the ballroom. There was a slow song on and everyone was dancing. There was a bar set up outside, alcoholic and non-alcoholic also. The limit was 7 alcoholic drinks. Rob went to talk to the DJ and Jackson and Ashley went to dance same with Taylor and Nikki. Kellan grinned at me

"Care to dance?" He bowed low, offering his large hand to me. I laughed and he pulled me to the dance floor. He was a lot taller then me, so we clasped hands and goofily danced our way threw the crowd, ignoring the now separated couple behind us. Then after swinging around the room a couple time, I was out of breath from laughing so hard.

"So, Serena, I want to get to know you better" Kellan smiled, sitting down on the couch next to me, resting his arms on the back.

"Um.. Well what do you mean?"

"What's you're favourite thing to do on a Saturday"

"Depends when?" I smiled

"Summer, then winter"

"In the summer I ride my horse Neeka, and in the winter I snowboard"

"Second favourite"

"Skate boarding and cooking"

"Oh, cool!" He grinned, then Taylor appeared out of no where.

"Do you want to dance Serena?" He smiled, his white teeth prominent against his dark skin.

I merely nodded.

We walked out to the middle of the dance floor. I linked my arms around his neck while his rested around my back.

"Thank you so much for coming" I said into his ear.

The songs were still pretty slow so we spun in circles, while I heard the whispers among the people watching us

"Who's that guy Serena's dancing with?"

"He's hot!"

"She looks pretty"

"I like his shoes"

"He's HOT!"

Taylor arms were warm against my back.

"No problem, everyone was really excited to come, but Kristen couldn't make it. She had a date with Michael, but she send her best" His breath tingled my ear. I felt his muscular arms tighten around my lower back.

"Ser...Serena?" I heard someone say loudly.

"Oh fuck no" I said quietly.

"What?" Taylor looked down at me.

"SERENA!" He yelled and then everyone turned and stared at me. My cheeks heated up and I ducked behind Taylor. I cringed

"It's my ex-boyfriend.." I said standing on my tip toes, looking over his shoulder. Nick was staggering threw the crowd, wagging his finger at me.

"Look I've got to go. I have to deal with .. it" I grimaced and Taylor let me go.

I walked over to Nick and grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him upstairs. I shoved him by his shoulder against a door.

"Nick. What did I say? It's OVER. O-V-E-R!" I shoved him again.

"You've embarrassed me too may times with you and your stupid friends and your stupid drinking!" His hands wrapped around my waist, flipping us so I was pressed against the door. His lips his mine, his tongue ripping my mouth open, while I pushed against his shoulders. Nick was tall and burly, he was on the football team and the basketball team, so it was kind of hard. I felt the door swing open behind me and Nick stumbled in, still kissing me.

"It's not over until I say it is" He laughed and I took the chance the get away. I slammed my knee into his stomach. He groaned and hunched over I scrambled away from him, but he caught my wrist at the last moment.

I screamed "Get the fuck off of me Nick!" I struggled against him as his hand ran up my thigh. He pulled me over to the bed, laying down on top of me.

I screamed again. Somebody's got to hear me

"Shut up slut!" Nick slapped me, making my cheek sting. His hand was up my dress now and his lips kissing my neck.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

And then Nick's weight was thrown off of me. I heard a crash and someone picked me up carrying me out of the room.

_Wow. Holy fuck man. _

_Intranet got shut down last night so I got carried away.. haha _

_um. yeah enjoy. _

_REVIEW! _

_[greeeenn button]!_


End file.
